Coolmikeol Productions
Coolmikeol also referred to as Michael, is a Let's Player since 2011 and has three amazing friends whom he does Let's Plays with. Coolmikeol also works on a YouTube video series called "Basic Piano Melodies", which are basic piano videos of music that originate from animes and games. Facebook Twitter Flickr Amazing Friends The three amazing friends consist of Cursed_Pineapple (Kevin), Apple Muffin (Willard) and TheOtherAlex (Alex). The four of them are constantly doing LPs with each other. Main "Let's Play" Series Coolmikeol's LPs range from Console to PC games. ---- Co-Op - Super Mario Party ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DU919FDCDqw&list=PLEr3N_LqhHRTR7wVjRrytKTEsbvjSDLAH Finished]) Co-Op - Kirby Star Allies ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2oxnSDa_hU&list=PLEr3N_LqhHRQ-B3yEavYexuDN8ehduT19 Finished]) Solo - Crash Bandicoot PS4 ([https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsIL6sdYgIY&list=PLEr3N_LqhHRTElPSfx-lNveABFVki1MZP Finished]) Co-Op - Shovel Knight series (Finished) Co-Op - Dokapon Kingdom '(Finished)' Co-Op - Affordable Space Adventures (Finished) Co-Op - Dead Space: Extraction '(Finished)' Solo - Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy '(Finished)' Co-Op - Wii Party + Wii Party U (Finished) Co-Op - Mario Kart 8 '(On hiatus)' Co-Op - Trine 3 '(Finished)' Solo - Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker '(Finished)' Solo - Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Finished) Co-Op - Orcs Must Die! 2 (Finished) Co-Op - Super Mario 3D World (Finished) Co-Op - Rayman Legends (Finished) Co-Op - Mario Party 2 (Finished) Co-Op - Left 4 Dead 2 (On hiatus) Solo/Co-Op - Nintendo Land (Finished) Solo - Asteroids'' ''on Playstation 1 ('''Finished) Co-Op - New Super Mario Bros. U '(Finished)' Co-Op - New Super Luigi U (Finished) Co-Op - Rayman Origins (Finished) Co-Op - Trine 2 (Finished) Solo - Muramasa: The Demon Blade (To Be Continued?) Co-Op - Kirby Return to Dreamland (Finished) Other Games Played In addition to the full LP projects, I have played and put up videos of other random games. These include: Garry's Mod Minecraft Slenderman / Survivors (Co-Op like version of Slender) Super Mario Maker Monopoly (1995 PC Edition) Super Smash Bros. Brawl / Wii U Game and Wario Cry of Fear Guild Wars 2 Lethal League Of Guards and Thieves (OGAT) The Jackbox Party Pack series Screencheat Gangbeasts Clustertruck Nidhogg Move or Die ....and more! Trivia Left 4 Dead 2 Charger's love Coolmikeol! Some people have confused the logo for a Space Invader, a Rupee and a face. Coolmikeol's grandma makes the best cookies in SF. His once beloved cousin who now dwells in their grandmother's basement, has plans to become a Brain Surgeon and hopefully find a cure for Cancer. The only problem is that she's shackled to this abandon place. Coolmikeol (who shall now forever be know as The Fonz) had arranage a plan to allow his cousin escape her living situtation and fullfill her life long dream of fighting cancer and stiching up brains, but of course there is a upside for The Fonz. The abandon place will become his new Let's Play Lair. Where his three amazing friends particularly Alex and himself will have endless duels agaisnt dragons and monsters, all for your entertainment! *Everything up to this point has been documented as fact and most definitely hasn't been a dream from this so called TheOtherAlex. (This last fictional paragraph is purely for entertainment and was written by TheOtherAlex. - Coolmikeol)